1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eye rinsing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of different eye cleansing devices which include flasks containing eye rinsing liquid for use in acute circumstances and even in other circumstances are known to the art. These flasks are often placed in a holder and removed therefrom when needed, wherein certain flasks are opened as they are taken from the holder. Such flasks are often equipped with an eye cup into which liquid runs from the flask.
A known flask hangs vertically from a protective bar or strip, although, in this case, the eye cup is exposed to impure and contaminated air. The flask can be removed whole from the holder, in the reverse manner in which it is inserted into the holder. However, the flask is opened when removed from the holder in the manner intended.
However, it is desirable in the case of such flasks that the eye cup and its immediate surroundings are free from contaminants, so that no contaminants will enter the user's eye when using the eye rinse.
It is also desired that the flask will open automatically and be ready for use as it is taken from the holder, and that the flask can be opened with a simple hand manipulation when not located in a holder.
Thirdly, it is also desired that the flask can be returned to the holder only with difficulty; this because of possible contamination of the contents of an open flask later used to rinse the eyes of the user.
It is also desired that the flask will not be theft attractive, which is the case when an unopened flask can be removed from the holder and taken home, for instance.
Flasks constructed in accordance with known technology do not satisfy all of these desiderata at the same time.